The Social Riot Machine
by Lost My Slytherin Scarf
Summary: Set in the 20062007 school year a now border schoolified Hogwarts holds many different students, One Severus Snape is a good example with his perverted dad who teaches English and hits on the girl he's crushing on.


**The Social Riot Machine**

**Authoress responsible for this mess: Lost My Slytherin Scarf**

**Chapter 1: Hades**

**Summary: Set in the 2006-2007 school year a now border school-ified Hogwarts holds many different students, One Severus Snape is a good example with his perverted dad who teaches English and hits on the girl he's crushing on.**

Severus cursed under his breath when he saw his father yet again making eye contact with the girl of his dreams. He growled when his father _accidentally_ dropped something and looked under the Slytherin girl's desk and stare at her panties.

His nose wrinkled in disgust and he slammed the book down.

"Professor Snape, I need to use the bathroom."

"Too bad, wait five minutes for the class to end." The teacher snapped back.

Severus sat down and got a large amount of snickers from the Gryffindors in the class. Why they put two sworn enemies in the same class is beyond him.

He hated that this was only his second year in this god forsaken school and he had nearly three left, but only if he's pessimistic and adds this school year to the calculations.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang and a mix of Green and Red uniforms exited the room. He waited and jogged up the girl of his dreams, an awkward smile placed on his lips.

"H-hello, Lilium." He said in-between two breaths.

"Oh, Hello Severus, How are you?" her crisp voice replied as she moved a lock of shoulder length brown hair behind her ear. Her hazel eyes shown with happiness and Severus melted in her gaze.

"Um…fine. Aren't you…afraid of that teacher?" He asked.

"Isn't he your dad?"

"yes" He frowned.

"Well then. He can't be all that bad. See you in Gym." She said walking into her second hour class. Severus stood in the hallway the other kids shuffling past him trying to not be late. He sighed and walked down the other hallway.

The school was large. And with the large school comes large amounts of students. There were so many the founders split the kids into four groups based on their personality and intelligence. There was Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the brilliant and Hufflepuff for the people who didn't fit in anywhere else. They always said Slytherin was for the bad eggs but Severus didn't care.

Along with the groups they also got their own areas for their dorms, there were no HufflePuffs and RavenClaws sharing the same room. Everything was color orientated as well, their uniforms varied from their house. The Slytherins had silver and green lined in their uniform, Gryffindor had red and gold, Ravenclaw blue and bronze and Hufflepuff yellow and a brownish color.

Their P.E. uniforms weren't much different, the shirt was the lighter color and the shorts were the darker one. The shirts and pants read "Hogwarts High School, Slytherin/Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Pride"

Yes it was basically four small high schools in one building. Severus finally reached his second hour and was welcomed with a loud French greeting that everyone got while walking into the class.

"Bonjour Monsieur Snape, ça va?"

"ça va."

"Ah, bon. Veuillez prendre votre siège"

"ok" Severus took his seat and stared out the window just hoping to get through his third day as a Sophomore. He ended up falling asleep in that class and missed a whole day of learning a bit more of the French language. When the bell rang he fell out of his chair, literally. He rubbed his rear and quickly collected his stuff and dashed out of the door.

"Salut Professor Church!" he said running out of the class and down a few hallways into the guys locker room. He loved this class, hated what he had to do in it but loved it for who was in it.

Maybe he got a bit of his fathers genes because he loved seeing Lilium in the school uniform. She wasn't like all the attention seeking females in the class that wore their shorts rolled down so you could see their thongs or rolled up their shirt so you could see their stomachs. She wore hers perfectly. She didn't tuck it in she didn't roll it, she just wore it. Simple, he loves simple.

He ran out of the locker room with his rather ugly looking Slytherin uniform on and jogged most of the way to the track. She was always early.

"Stalking? I like to call it love" He said slowing down when he got to the track gates.

She was with her other friend who wore a bright Hufflepuff uniform they were both chatting away and laughing loudly. He sighed and grasped the gate for a second then walked in.

"Looks like I can't talk to her. Autumn hates me" Severus whispered with sadness and a bit of anger laced in his voice. He took a deep breath and walked up to Lilium. "Hello, Lilium" he glanced at Autumn "Autumn"

Autumn smirked an evil smirk in his direction.

"what the hell are you doing here Snivelly?" She asked with malice dripping off her words.

"I wanted to talk to Lilium" He said bravely. Autumn snorted and glared at him a it more then gave him a quick punch in the stomach, she smiled and walked down the track. Lilium gasped and knelt next to him trying to help him up.

"Are you okay? I can take you to the nurse if you like" She said getting him to stand straight.

"N-no. I'm fine."

"No your not, we're going to the nurse" She said getting him to walk to the nurse. "You got punched in the stomach I want to make sure she didn't hit any vital organs." If this was an anime this is the point where Severus would sweat drop.

He smiled weakly at her. "It was just a punch not a stab, I'll get over it."

She stopped and looked at him. He took her arm off his shoulder and took a deep breath. He stretched his arms out and poked himself in the stomach hiding his discomfort easily.

"See? All good" He smiled and turned around "Now ready to tackle those stadium stairs?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at the towering mass of stairs and sighed.

"I'm going to have nightmares about stairs for a week" She mumbled walking over to the cement mass with a slouched posture.

Severus shook his head and followed. Twenty five minutes later and four laps of continuous running up and down stairs they were in their fourth hour trying to learn the boring unit of contour lines.

Lunch was a god send for Severus he didn't have any friends to sit with other then Lilium but she made him sit with her and her friends even though Autumn constantly picked on him.

"She doesn't mean it"

"Like she didn't mean that punch two hours ago?" He said looking at her from his glass of milk.

"Hey you said it was no big deal!"

"It wasn't but there was still a reason for her to punch me and I think that's unfair. I didn't do anything to Miss Mountain over there."

Autumn hissed at him. "Just because I'm taller then you doesn't mean anything!" She said grabbing his shoulder and crushing it with her brutal force.

Severus jerked away from her and shot her an equally venomous glare.

He kept to himself because if he spoke what he was thinking he'd be in serious trouble with the girl of his dreams that was sitting across from him. He did a happy dance in his head but was cut short when something sharp stabbed itself into his side. He jumped away and saw Autumn laughing at him evilly with a spork in her hand. Severus lowered his eyes and moved stiffly to the left a bit more.

"Maybe I should go." He whispered.

Lilium looked like she juts got smacked across the face.

"Why?"

"Your friend over there is slowly killing me." He said glaring at the subject the whole time, she only smiled cheekily and waved. Lilium gave her a glare almost as bad as Severus' then sighed.

"You can go if you want…I'm not stopping you, I understand how uncontrollable she is."

He thought about it. 'what other friends then her do I have?' He questioned. 'only one other choice.' He sighed and sunk into the bench a bit.

"Yeah…I'll…see you tomorrow. I think I'm going to go sit with.." He gulped and held the book bags strap with much force. "Lucius."

Lilium looked at him like he just lost his mind. "W-what! WHY HIM!" She gasped at him. Autumn was also shocked, she may hate him but she knew one thing. Severus disliked someone else…he disliked that person more then he disliked Autumn. And that person was Lucius.

"If you wanted to sign your death wish you could have asked me, I can at least make it some what painless." Autumn said nonchalantly while she picked at her French fries.

Severus lowered his eyes in Autumns direction and got up. "Yes. I could ask you, but I don't intend to die quite so soon." He nodded towards Lilium and walked out of the cafeteria. He walked into the large commons which was split up into four large tables. The one he feared the most was the complete green and black one.

There sat his death. At the end of the table. His platinum blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, his uniform embellished with buttons and pins of rock bands. He was showing off his piercing's to the equally blonde woman in front of him. He wasn't so sure about interrupting him.

'Oh shit…too late' He cursed when he saw Lucius glance over in his direction. They locked gazes and Severus' body froze. Lucius' tall frame lifted up from the brown bench and walked calmly over to him. The whole time Severus felt like the storm was rushing right into his face with a calm demeanor and a wicked smile on its face.

Severus sucked in air quickly when his only male friends' shadow enveloped him in darkness.

"Severus. Did the little girls leave you for a tea party?"

"No. They were annoying me. I wanted to leave."

Lucius' smile widened and he wrapped his arm around Severus' neck.

"Ah, well in that case, care to join us for lunch?" Lucius' voice reminded him of what a cobras voice would be if it could talk. It was cold and unforgiving with a bit of a snap to it.

"Of course"

**Author's note: I'm leaving it here because I can. This isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first Harry Potter one. Severus may seem a little OOC but I don't care. If you review I WILL RESPONDE! Args yes.**

**- Hello Mister Snape, How are you?**

**- Okay**

**- Ah, Good. Please take your seat.**

**Love you till the potato salad's gone,**

**Lost my Slytherin Scarf**


End file.
